


Boy In The Bubble

by CowardlyKnight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Masochism, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowardlyKnight/pseuds/CowardlyKnight
Summary: Just a day in the story of Virgil Sanders life, a story where there is no happy ending.





	Boy In The Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Massive trigger warnings for: bullying, fighting, and abuse. If any of this things will upset you please don't read this!!!
> 
> Fic written off this song- boy in the bubble, Alec Benjamin.

It was 7:05, A young Virgil Sanders had just gotten home. His face cut and a simply breath revealed exactly where his bruises would soon form.

The house was empty, Virgils mother still at work. He went to the bathroom, wetting a hand towel and dabbed it on his face, getting off some of the blood to avoid it drying all the way, grabbing some tissue paper and using it to dry his eyes.

He looked a mess, an absolute mess. And he wasn't quite sure his nose looked the same as it had before. It wasnt bleeding as badly as it had been, but even a simply touch was enough to convince him that his nose was most likely broken. 

He went ahead and took three pain relievers. He was only supposed to take two but he figured one extra wouldn't hurt, expecially considering how badly he was hurting.

He went ahead and took a quick shower, he'd usually spend up to an hour in there, just letting the hot water run over him and having imaginary debates with the shower curtain. However, he really wasnt in the mood. Plus, he was rather hungry.

A quick change into some pajamas later he was getting the chicken his mom had made for him out of the fridge. He put it in the microwave but to his dissapointment it wouldn't work. He tried everything. It just wouldn't work. It was like the final dominoe hitting the ground. He threw the chicken filled plastic bag on the floor and collasped into himself, agonizing sobs coming from deep inside himself.

He heard a car pull up and immidietly realized it was now eight, around the time his mom usually got home. He panicked, putting the chicken on the table and moving towards his room. Before he could, however, the door was opening.

'Okay. Plan B' he thought to himself. He slid into one of the chairs at the table and quickly covered his face with his arms, it looking like he had fallen asleep at the table.

"Virgil, are you asleep?" The woman asked, gently rubbing his shoulder to try and wake him up.

"Yeah, mom. Go away." Virgil said in his best sleepy voice. Keeping his head down as if he just didnt want to wake up.

"You can't sleep here, Virgil. Your neck will hate you in the morning." She shook his shoulder once more, looking at the uneaten chicken "You didnt eat?" She then asked.

Virgil put his hood over his face and began walking, keeping his head down. "Huh? Or yeah, microwaves broken again" he explained to her, quickly trying to shuffle towards his room. 

He made it about halfway before his mom said something once more. "pick up your shoes from the living room on your way." She asked, entering herself. Virgil had a terribly bad habit of taking off his shoes in random places. And it was about to bite him in the ass.

He went to do as sold but as he was standing back up his face became visable to the woman now on the couch.

"Virgil! What the fuck!?" She yelled in suprise, grabbing him and forcefully sitting him down next to her in a motion so fast he couldn't even process it.

"Mom I-" he tried to explain, but was quickly cut off.

"what did they do?" She asked, upset. unlike Virgil who's stomach was turning to fast for him to realize he should be upset. He stayed silent.

"Boy, you gotta tell me what they did to you" she demanded, a little more forcefully, her hand rested on his leg, squeezing an already forming bruise without her even realizing.

Virgil looked down and let out a faint cough before speaking, his voice nearly a whisper, scaring even himself. "You don't wanna know the things I had to do" he said cryptically, not wanting to be there. Wanting to make a run for it but not able to find the appropriate moment.

"Son, you gotta tell me why you're black and blue" her yelled. Virgil opened his mouth to speak but before he could he made his escape, standing up and barricading himself in his room before she could try and talk to him again. His mind was racing and he felt dizzy.

He let his mind wander back to earlier in the day.

It had been 6:48, he'd been walking home. He passed by a vacant lot where to his suprise and demise, Deciet had been waiting for him. Deciet hated him, liked to make his life a living hell.

"Hey!" He yelled, Immidietly Virgil knew the voice and knew to run. And so he did, but a kid like Virgil didn't run a lot. Nor was he good at it. And he ended up tripping over his own feet, skinning his elbow as he hit the concrete.

Deciet didn't even talk, just started kicking him on the floor. But a few hits in he pushed himself back up and put up his fist. "Fine! I'm ready for a fight, Deciet! Do your worst!" He yelled.

Deciet looked confused for a moment but took the opportunity presented to him to put him back in his place. 

Virgil tried for a hit but left his chest and by happenstance face fully exposed, Deciet coming down from under and punching Virgil square in the nose. Virgil staggered back and to Deciets shock, smiled. 

"What the-?" Before he could speak Virgil was coming back in to try and get in a hit. Deciet pushed him down as hard as possible and sat on his chest, delivering punch after punch without mercy. 

"Stay-" he hit "in line-" he hit again "you worthless-" he knocked him in the nose again "bastard!" He yelled.

Virgil had a sick smile on his face. He'd delved into the sort of self loathing only few knew, hating himself so badly and wanting it to stop so much a part of him wanted Deciet to keep going. He wanted him to take it a step farther, hit him to hard one times to many and let him escape this misery. 

Virgil couldn't even be mad at him. He saw through Deciets lies and he knew he was only giving Virgil what he got at home. It wasn't an excuse. Deciet didn't have to take it out on him, but in that moment he could understand why he did.

Eventually he got his anget out and left Virgil on the ground, sticky with his own blood.

Virgil came back to and covered himself up. Knowing the next day would be no different. 

There is no happy ending for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent fic and was also written in one take so sorry for the okay at best quality.


End file.
